Arrested Development
Arrested Development is the 2nd episode of Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT Bunkin' World Force. Plot Bree and Kaz's marital problems and Natalie and John's urge to search for Juliet are worsened when Kaz's cousin PJ loses his entire family fortune and is forced to move his family (Skyler, John, and Patrick) in with a close relative, while Teddy is on the brink of divorce from Spencer, with two kids (Stella and Shirley) and Gabe is a wanted fugitive following Lauren's death and Gabe Jr's escape from jail. Kaz decides to accomodate his moneyless cousins, but then Bob and Amy are put behind bars for staking Juliet. Kaz knows that his aunt and uncle would never kill a relative, so he takes the kids out of Camp Kikiwaka to solve the case-along with Charlie, Toby, and their spouses. Meanwhile, Douglas bonds with his son Xander and daughter Violet. Cast Main Cast * William Brent as Berry Figgenbottom and Chase Figgenbottom * Sabrina Carpenter as Evie Matthews * Scarlett Sanders as Evelyn Davenport-Matthews * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport and Doug Matthews * Jake Short as Fletcher Quimby, Oliver Quimby, and Robbie Quimby * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * Landry Bender as Heather Montoya * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Friar and Ruby Friar * China Anne McClain as Chyna Parks * Sierra McCormick as Clarie Chestnut, Tessa Ross, and Olive Doyle * Aedin Mincks as Angus Chestnut * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Madison Pettis as Janelle Dooley and Rebecca Dooley * Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus * Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg * Ariel Winter as Tina Figgenbottom * Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin * Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin and Cody Martin Jr. * Debby Ryan as Bailey Pickett * Uriah Shelton as Josh Matthews * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Amir-Mitchell Townes as Zay Babineaux * Cecelia Balagot as Isadora Minkus and Angela Minkus * Pepi Sonuga as Samantha Babineaux and Crossbow * Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar and Louis Friar * Lauren Taylor as Shelby Eisenberg and Shelly Eisenberg * Ally Grant as Marie Duncan * Cozi Zuehlsdorff as Jordan Quimby * Augie Isaac as Jackson Quimby * Kelli Berglund as Natalie Duncan and Bree Duncan * Brenda Song as London Tipton and Paris Tipton * McKaley Miller as Elaine and Talia Russo * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo, Hailey Martin, and Ellen Greyback * Gregg Sulkin as Mason Greyback and Martin Greyback * Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya Jr * Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz Duncan, Gabe Duncan, Gabe Duncan Jr, and John Duncan * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Bridgit Mendler as Gina Russo, Teddy Duncan, and Lilly Russo * Carlon Jeffery as Zoltan Quimby * Allie DeBerry as Paisley Houndstooth * Zoey Deutsch as Maya Bennett * Leo Howard as Jack Brewer * Olivia Holt as Kim Crawford and Kick Brewer * Dylan Riley Snyder as Milton Krupnick and Drew Krupnick * Mateo Arias as Jerry Martinez and Aidan Martinez * Peyton List as Emma Davenport and Evangeline Davenport * Karan Brar as Ravi Ross and Ravi Ross Jr. (voice) * Raphael Alejandro or Kevin Quinn as (Mateo) Zander Davenport and Christopher Davenport * Mallory Mahoney or Nina Lu as Destiny/Tiffany Ross * Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross * Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross and Kristen Rooney * Tenzin Norgay Trainor as Ralph Rooney * Lincoln Melcher as Griff McCormick and Benjamin McCormick * Miranda May as Lou McCormick * Nathan Arenas or Will Buie Jr. as Jorge Ramirez or Finn Sawyer * Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan and Pat Duncan * Ava Sambora as Charlie Duncan * Marcus Duncan as Toby Duncan * Samantha Boscarino as Skyler Duncan * Elliot Carr as John Duncan * Mia Talerico as Stella Duncan and Shirley Duncan Recurring Cast * Eric Allen Kramer as Bob Duncan * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan * Shane Harper as Spencer Walsh * Claire Engler as Yakov "Violet" Davenport * Jaylen Barron as Lauren Duncan (flashback) Trivia * The name and premise of the episode are similar to stories featured on the show "Arrested Development." in a way, PJ and Gabe are both like George Bluth in this episode, one a fugitive, the other broke, while Kaz is like Michael, letting his family stay with him with what little money they have. * Mia Talerico continues to play a part in the show, as Teddy's kids, as she is too young to currently play Charlie. Category:Episodes Category:2037 Category:2020 Category:Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force Season 1